Blood
by NaylaScribbles
Summary: Vampiroki and Midoriya will they ever confess?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Izuku Midoriya and I've been living with my best friend and (not so secret) crush for about 2 years now…

"M-Midoriya.." A soft whine draws my attention to my roommate who looks worse for wear his entire face flushed. He's sweating and looks tired.

"Oh hey Todoroki…" I fight back the raging blush that wants to consume my face seeing him this way. Be still my restless heart! I think to myself pushing my feelings down, "Are you okay?" I ask going over to him.

"Ngh" He mumbles his face flushing darker at my proximity.

"Todoroki..?" I repeat feeling him staring at my neck. I slap my forehead feeling stupid for forgetting that tonight is the new moon. I set my hand on his shoulder, "You need blood don't you?" I ask feeling the healing bite marks on my shoulder give a dull throb.

"Are you s-sure? It's the new moon…." Todoroki whispers weakly.

"If you need blood than you need blood; I wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure." I reply pulling my shirt collar aside. I try to ignore his wince when he sees the healing wounds he left on my collar.

Todoroki shuffles closer and leans forward his warm breath wafting across my skin, "Midoriya…" He mumbles pressing a soft kiss to my shoulder. I shudder as his fangs pierce my skin.

"Hnng" I hiss softly as he begins to suck on the wound.

Did I forget to mention that my gorgeous roommate is a half vampire?

This all started a year before we graduated from U.A… Todoroki and I have always been close ever since Hosu. Yea...almost dying was kinda the norm after that too. Iida is close to us as well but, he found his home with Ochako. I was so happy for them and I wish then many happy years...aaanyways let's get back to why my crush is sucking my blood….


	2. Chapter 2

I guess our odd living situation started on Halloween that year... he'd dressed up as Nosfaracu and I was a sugar skull. As we wandered around collecting treats from the staff and spooking the first years Todoroki started acting strange. He was agitated and seemed unnaturally tense but, every time I checked with him he'd grit his teeth and say he's fine. I left him alone for awhile focused on spooking Monoma as revenge for last year. By the time I sent Monoma off screaming to Keno Todoroki had vanished from where I left him. Confused I began to search for him not really in the mood to get lectured by Aizawa-sensei for losing my partner.

"Todoroki?" I called looking around with my flashlight to check trees and bushes for my companion. "Where did he go..?" I grumbled as I approached the training grounds where a haunted house is gonna open up at midnight for 2nd and 3rd years...also staff if they desire. I caught sight of a shadow going into the grounds and chased after it.

"Todoroki Shoto this isn't funny!" I huff as I enter the training grounds chasing the shadow around corners. "We're supposed to stick together!" I pant as I quickly round another corner and catching up to the shadow. I grab it, "Why are you running?" I ask only to find a very scared and confused first year trembling in my grasp.

"Komu?" I ask putting him down, "What are you doing in here?" The bicolored teen whimpers and scrambles away. yelling,

There are monsters in here and I don't want to be dinner!"

I watched him run back onto campus before hearing a familiar whooping sound, "Monsters? Riggght…" I scoff heading toward the sound of flames igniting. "Todoroki why did you ditch me you jerk?!" I huff rounding the corner...and that's about when I saw the fangs.

"Midoriya?!"


	3. Chapter 3

I briefly wonder why my best friend looks like a deer in headlights before stomping my foot, "You ditched me!" He looks away guiltily. "You've been acting weird all night Todoroki, are you getting sick?" I go toward him feeling concerned. "If you didn't feel well we could've stayed in and watched old Halloween movies instead." A shadow falls over us as the clouds cover the full moon. I move closer and he flinches,

"Midoriya stay away... I'm fine…"

I raise my brow at him, "You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes!" He hisses before composing himself again. "Please just go enjoy the festivities... I'll be back later."

My brows furrow feeling even more worried than before. "Todoroki I'm not leaving."

He sighs his shoulders tense, "Midoriya p-please.."

I shake my head firmly moving to touch his shoulder, "Shoto please…what's wrong? Why are you hiding in here?" With each question I get closer and he backs away looking scared. "Why are you running from me? Have I d-done something to upset you?" My eyes sting at the thought of upsetting him.

"Wha-? No you didn't do anything wrong Midoriya…" He replies looking uncomfortable. "Please don't cry…"

"Then why are you running from m-me?" I ask. "Please talk to me... I'm worried…" My eyes water a few tears cutting through the makeup on my cheeks.

"Now's j-just not the best time." He mumbles continuing to back up.

"But, why?!" I demand a bit of panic coloring my voice making it crack.

"Yes why is it a bad time Shoto?" Another voice croons. I watch Endeavor step from the shadows his aqua eyes glowing. Well that explains the igniting sound I heard earlier…

"Endeavor? I didn't know you were joining the fun tonight sir???" I address the fire hero more confused than before.

He lets out an uncharacteristic snort his eyes boring into mine, "Your naivete is quite refreshing after so many centuries of scholars."

"Uhm what?" I reply intelligently seeing as none of what he just said makes any sense.

"Shoto that's enough fooling around!" Endeavor snaps at my best friend right as his back hits the wall behind him.

"Midoriya please just go!" Todoroki begs his dichromatic eyes full of panic.

"Not until I know you're actually okay and not just saying that you are!" I reply defiantly.

"Izuku please!" Todoroki cries his eyes screwed shut and body trembling. He hever uses my first name. I feel my cheeks heat up a bit but, shove my crush on him aside more worried that he's upset enough to use it. I go over to my trembling companion and put my hands on his shoulders,

"Shoto is your father harassing you again?" I ask in a low tone watching his eyes snap open to meet my serious green ones. He trembles more in my grasp, "Well is...hhhnng!" My thought breaks off into a groan as I feel him... _wait a minute is he sucking on my collarbone?!_

I didn't even see him move... and why does Endeavor look proud. The moonlight shines off his fangs as he… _Wait fangs?!_ I think jumping and blinking hard. _Yep he has fangs….wait does that mean??!!_ I turn my eyes to the guy sucking on my collar.

"Since when are you a vampire Todoroki?!" I yelp.

"He's always been one you imbicile." Endeavor growls.

I stare at the vampire hero my eyes bigger than dinner plates as I start to feel dizzy.

"Shoto stop...I feel dizzy." I groan pushing against my friend's head; we can deal with the whole 'him feeding on me without permission' later. He doesn't stop sucking the life out of me so I summon my quirk, "Shoto...I...said..STOP!" I push him off me stumbling slightly before righting myself. He downright growls and lunges at me.

 _Shit his eyes are red... don't tell me I'm his first real meal...then again…_

"Good Shoto assert your dominance and finish your meal!" Endeavor shouts spurring my now blood drunk friend on. He jumps onto me pinning me down and I feel a sting as Todoroki once again sinks his fangs into the open bite marks and starts to suck. I groan annoyed and really not wanting to punt my friend through a wall. He sucks harder making my head spin as he continues to feed. I let out a sob and push on his head terrified he's actually going to drain me.

"Shoto...please...stop…!" I sob pushing on his head harder my tears making my makeup run. "The Shoto I know would just b-blindly d-do what his father says…" The last part is a mumble. I whimper and sob wanting my friend back. Suddenly I'm hit by a chilling sense of calm _At least I'm going out helping the guy I'm in love with… I_ close my eyes waiting for him to drink me dry... then it all abruptly stops. I hiss feeling his fangs leave my skin and turn to see two wide dichromatic eyes staring at me. "Todoroki are you…?" He backs away tears pooling in his eyes before he gets up and runs from the mini city. I stumble to my feet only to crumble to the ground again; as I begin to black out I see a familiar form appear hovering over me.

"D..e..k..u?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Todoroki..!" I yelp bolting upright only to groan as my temples give and angry throb. "Mh…" I whimper holding my head.

"Deku you're awake thank god!" I turn and see Uraraka sitting beside my bed. Wait when did I..? I wonder as she gently lays me back down. "When I found you in ground A you were so pale...but, when I got you here Recovery Girl said you were fine just severely anemic. She gave you an IV with an iron supplement and another for fluids."

My head spins trying to keep up with her, "Todoroki?" I ask her still worried about him despite what happened last… "What time is it?" I ask after seeing the sunlight coming through the curtains.

"You've been out for 2 days but, Aizawa-sensei excused you from the work." Iida says walking over and kissing Ochako on the cheek. She giggles and stands saying she has to go. Once she's gone I turn to Iida

"I can still do the work…" I tell him and he snorts.

"That is precisely why I brought it."

We work on the assignments together with me feeling better with every minute that passes.

"Todoroki has not left his room since he returned to the dorms two days ago. We're all quite worried as he was crying as he ran past us and he rarely expresses his emotions outwardly." Iida says looking worried.

"Does he even go to class?" I ask knowing Todoroki cares about his grades.

"He does attend classes but, no one sees him otherwise. There's a sad aura hanging around his room according to Sero." Iida tells me making me more worried than before. "Did something happen between the two of you?" He asks me.

"Something is one way of describing it." I reply rubbing my collar. I sigh before adding "Endeavor dropped by unannounced and was harassing him again. After that it's kind of blurry."

" ...his father has always been a sore spot hasn't he?" Iida sighs and I nod in agreement. We finish up the assignments and begin to chat about other things.

"Hey Iida I know it's in the past but, I think Stain had fangs."

He blinks, "His k9s did seem too unnaturally sharp to have been shaped by hand. What brought this on?"

I sigh "Call me crazy but, last night I swore Endeavor had fangs and he said and I quote 'your naivete is refreshing after centuries of scholars'. I think he's a vampire."

Iida stares at me wide eyes, "You don't think that perhaps Stain might have…?"

"Turned him…?" I finish and we stare at each other wide eyed.


	5. Chapter 5

The thought lingered in the back of my mind long after Iida left back to his dorm and the next day as we walked to class. I could tell it was bothering Iida as well.

"What did you two talk about that's got you so worked up?" Ochako asked us as we walked. "And don't tell me dumb boy stuff." She adds wagging her finger at us playfully. We snort,

"Dumb boy stuff, Uru come on!" I reply making her giggle.

"We think Stain might be a vampire and theorize that he may have turned Endeavor into one." Iida tells her watching her brows scrunch up as she processes that.

"Stain being a vampire would make tons of sense considering his quirk hinges on drawing blood. It would also explain the emaciated and pale bodies of his victims at least the ones he didn't slice up…" Ochako says quietly. " But why Endeavor?" She asks turning to me.

I sigh, "I'll tell you so long as you promise not to say a word to anyone not even the teachers." They nod giving me their word. "I ended up passed out cause Todoroki bit me...I'm not sure what he is exactly considering he can eat human food and most vamps can't... Endeavor was riling him up two days ago. He looked so upset once he got ahold of himself." They gape at me before Iida says,

"That most certainly explains his sad mood and reclusiveness lately." He sighs, "He might be a halfling or half human and half vampire. He can't fully turn until he kills someone by draining them."

Ochako raises a brow, "I knew teaching you mythology was a bad idea." She teases making him blush. "But why would Endeavor…?" She pauses thinking, "Yeah….neeever mind…."

"Still that's going too far." Iida says as we arrive to the classroom. "To force someone especially your own son into that kind of life is inexcusable."

"Speaking of icy-hot …" Ochako whispers pointing to Todoroki who is sound asleep at his desk dark circles under his eyes.

"Has he been..?" I start

"Every day; it's sad really." Ochako replies and I sigh quietly worried about my friend.

We sit and talk quietly amongst ourselves about the Stain/Endeavor vampire theory while occasionally checking on Todoroki after we slipped my All Might sweater under his head as a pillow. Ochako snorts quietly when she sees him cuddling the sweater taking a picture and send it to us. I snort blushing slightly.

"You sir suck at hiding your crush on him." She says to me making my blush worse.

"He literally drained half my blood two days ago….I doubt a confession would go over well right now." I sigh and she nods,

"But still you can't hide it from him forever Deeekuu." She wiggles her brows and I hide my face in my arms huffing,

"Watch me." They both snort and roll their eyes at my overdramatics.

"Someone should wake him up as it is almost eight." Iida says and I stand stretching. I go over to Todoroki and poke him,

"Wake up Todoroki." He shifts hiding his face in my sweater making feel slightly bad that I'm waking him up seeing as he looks dead tired. I poke his cheek in the one spot only we know works to wake him up, "Shooootttttooo wake uuuuuupppp!" I whine making the other two bite their lip to muffle their laughter. I continue to poke his cheek and whine at him making him groan and shift trying to get away from my hand. Iida and Uraraka are dying in their seats watching me. I gently poke the squishy part of Todoroki's cheek, "Wake uuuppp already!" He grabs my wrist when I go to poke him again,

"Stop it Uru I'm up…" He mumbles lifting his head off my sweater. The moment our eyes meet he drops my wrist and falls out of his chair trying to get away from me his eyes wide.

"Good morning to you too?" I says to him offering my hand to help him up. He backs further away his eyes full of panic. "Geez is my bed head that scary?" I ask making the others wheeze. I move closer letting my hand drop, "You okay?" I asked him seeing how shallow his breaths are and how he's trembling.

"I'm f-fIne." He replies his voice cracking as his eyes dart around. He clears his throat and stands up going back to his desk, "I'm fine...thank you for waking me up." I sigh,

"Shoto c'mon I know you're not fine." I say plopping into Bakugo's desk. "You also skipped breakfast; that's why I woke you up." I add hearing his stomach growl.

"I'll go get some food then." He replies before grabbing his bag and leaving.

"... that went well…" I sighed going back to my own desk and plopping into the chair. Ochako patted my shoulder and we stand going to get breakfast from the cafeteria.

"It's pawaffle Monday be happy!" Ochako cheers making Iida and I smile. We arrive to the cafeteria and find Todoroki eating a plate of waffles eggs and sausage. We go and fetch our own plates going over to the table where he's sitting. He abruptly stands when we approach grabbing his plate and bag moving to another table. We sit and eat our breakfast making sure to wash up before heading back to class.

Todoroki avoids me all morning and at lunch which is starting to annoy me as I have things to tell him and his avoiding me makes me worried that I lost him as a friend. I sigh focusing on the task in Hero Training which is to rescue All Might from Cementos and Ectoplasm.

"Iida we need to go right then duck down quickly." I call to him and he nods waiting for my signal. "Watch your feet." I remind him seeing as he can't break free from cement as easily. So far we're the only team left other than Todoroki's and Sero's. They knocked Bakugou out pretty early on using cement; the rules state that once you've been completely immobilized you're out. I give Iida the signal and we rush right before ducking out of sight right as an ectoplasm clone passes by.

"All Might is in the center where Cementos is hiding with Ectoplasm. They're trying to draw us into a trap by making him appear unguarded which means they can probably disable anyone who rushes in. This exercise is about strategy and thinking like a villain would." I whisper to Iida.

"That explains how they knocked all but ourselves and two other teams. Those who acted on impulse were easy targets. Also those with flashy or noisy quirks….now I see why you told me not to use my quirk at full power." He replies quietly.

I begin to think of strategies to rescue All Might that uses both of our quirks in tandem. As I'm brainstorming I see Kirishima and Todoroki inching their way around the circle on a thin sheet of ice. I immediately know what Shoto is going to try and that it is going to fail horribly. I also see Sero and Uraraka waiting for the other team to make their move. I motion to Iida whose eyes light up with understanding. The moment ice fans out to freeze Ectoplasm everything goes wrong. The others forgot about Cementos. Uraraka manages and narrowly avoid getting trapped only to get pinned by Ectoplasm.I watch the clouds of dust for a flame and once I see it I turn to Iida,

"Now!" I whisper to him and we leap right as Todoroki launches another attack giving us cover. I spot All Might and grab him and Iida nodding at him. He uses his Respiro Burst and rockets us out of there once I used my quirk to jump. We fly above the melee and into an opening. I carefully set the mannequin down and turn to face the real All Might handing him a pair of goggles. I slip mine on watching Iida do the same. I grin charging my quirk, "Shall we?" He nods

"Let's go." He charges his engines and I grab All Might,

"Sensei please keep your limbs inside the ride at all times." Our teacher looks puzzled,

"Ride..? Young MidoriyAHH!!" He screams as I leap from the building at full throttle

"Iida punch it they're onto us." I yell to my partner who nods unleashing another burst sending us flying over the rubble and into the trees. I use my quirk to guide us away from the branches as we hurtle towards the exit gate. "Iida tuck and roll!" I yell over the wind reaching to lock arms with him. We tuck our teacher between our bodies compressing him gently and protecting his head. We start free falling and we tuck our bodies as the burst dies out. We hit the ground rolling as a unit until we stop. We uncurl letting All Might out of the center. I hand him a gas mask and we begin to run for the gate which we fell 5 miles short of.

"Boys what-?" All Might asks right as we pull him into a crevice in a gnarled tree.

"So now we just have to get past Midnight,Mic and Eraser…" I say to Iida who nods.

"Todoroki and Kirishima were not immobilized however so we have competition." He whispers pensively.

"She's above us waiting for us...which means…" I mumble right as gas starts filling the crevice. "Move slowly…" I tell him gently setting All Might on my back. "Head down sir or she'll see us." All Might presses his head into my shoulder and we slowly creep from the tree using the gas as cover. "Ready for phase two?" I ask Iida who nods pulling a wire cutter from a compartment on his armor. We run out right as Midnight lashes her whip at us. Predictably I trip and she comes closer. I smile "Iida if you please."

She turns right as he snaps the leather sending her flying backwards the momentum wrapping her in her own weapon. We continue on switching our gas masks for Sound blocking headphones. All Might looks so lost at this point accepting the headphones and slipping them on. Iida makes the gesture of counting down 3...2...1…

"STUDENTS SAY HEYYYYY!!!" Mic's voice shakes the forest as we walk. We begin to jog knowing he can locate us using a method similar to echolocation. All Might follows us looking confused about why we're jogging. "Echolocation tech; he can find us and focus his attacks." I tell him glad we added mics to the headphones. All Might nods and we jog toward the urban area. "We need to shake the others off our tail." I tell Iida who nods picking up All Might.

"Full steam then?" He asks right as Mic attacks again shaking the trees and sending animals scurrying past us. I nod to him charging OFA and grabbing his arm. "Ready." He tells me and I nod drawing my arm back ashe charges his engines. "Hold onto me sir." He tells All Might who obeys. I hurl him forward before springing after him. I look back seeing both Kirishima and Todoroki shrugging against the gale released by the shockwave.

"We have 90 seconds before they get past the gale." I tell Iida as we hurtle towards a tree in the suburb. He nods as he pulls off his headphones along with All Might's. I yank mine off tossing them behind me as we fall into the canopy of the tree. "Final stretch!" I yell to Iida once we hit the ground. We start jogging toward the gate knowing we are going to be doing this without the aid of our quirks. Shortly after we hit the main street we hear a loud crash indicating that the other team is in the burb.

"How could they forget about Eraser?" Iida says and I hum in agreement.

"No quirks in my Christian suburb." I reply making him snort at the outdated reference. We continue on watching our backs and tracking when we could feel slight traces of our quirks. "He's following us at 3-o'clock along the perpendicular streets. He's going to hit a dead end soon. We'll have about 60 seconds to use our quirks before he's on us again. The other team is following us at 9 o'clock along the parallel streets and will hit a dead end." I tell Iida watching All Might's brows shoot up in shock. "I was thinking we could lead them into each other and get the other team trapped while we make a break for it."

Iida hums, "That could backfire if Aizawa-sensei senses our intentions but, I agree we should disable the other team somehow." We walk until we see a mannequin.

"Decoy?" I ask Iida grinning.

"Decoy." He agrees.

Todoroki huffs frustrated as they trail after Midoriya and Iida on the side streets.

"Man are they literally prepared for everything?" Kirishima says annoyed.

"That is hardly shocking though." Todoroki replies knowing the analytic ability of Midoriya and the overprepared tendencies Iida has. It doesn't make this exercise any less frustrating for them, however.

"Bro look!" Kirishima whisper-shouts to him pointing up at a building. Todoroki looks up and spots All Might perched atop a roof about two blocks away. They move towards the building feeling weak embers of their quirks stir as they skirt their teacher's range. "Let's grab him and get out of here." Kirishima says his hands hardening slightly. Todoroki nods frost forming on his right hand. They share a look before charging toward All Might riding on an ice wave. Right as they get to their teacher the ice abruptly stops forming underneath their feet sending them tumbling. Moments later they're trapped in a familiar scarf.

"What the hell?!" Kirishima yelps struggling in the scarf along with his partner getting further tangled in it. Aizawa drops onto the roof going over to them. He pulls the scarf tighter revealing the two struggling students. He goes to grab All Might only to knock his head right off. "Oh come on!" Kirishima complains.

"I can't believe that worked!" I yell to Iida as we run for the gate.

"Honestly that decoy was painfully obvious." Iida agrees. " But it served its purpose." I lift All Might onto my back charging my quirk. "Let's finish this." I say to Iida.

He nods activating the wheels he had added to his armor. I grab his arms and kick off sending us flying toward the exit at full speed.

"Eraser is above us on the roof!" I yell to him seeing the black blur following us in my peripheral vision.

"Here comes the cut off!" I warn him as Eraser closes on us. I feel my quirk cut off and grin as our Sensei climbs down toward us. "Punch it!" I yell when he gets close.

"Wait...wha-" Sensei says right as Iida hits the gas on the rocket booster sending us flying forward our teacher getting knocked back by the gale.

"This is amazing!" I yell to Iida who lets out a whoop of his own. We tumble through the gate cutting the fuel to the booster after we pass under it.

"The exercise is now over! Team Ignesium wins." Nezu's voice announces cheerfully.

We grin panting as the teachers begin to find their way to us.

"You two…remind me to never pair you up again." Aizawa-sensei groans his hair fluffy from the gale he got hit by.

"Your readiness was so manly!" Kirishima adds as he and Todoroki walk out of the burb. "Waiiit where's All Might? Also where is your costume bro?"

"Young Midoriya that was some very careful planning…" All Might murmurs sliding off my back wearing my costume. "Did not expect you to have countermeasures for everyone."

"Wait so that decoy had his actual clothes on it?!" Kirishima yells and we nod snickering.

"Work with what you've got." I reply.

"Dude not fair we totally fell for it." Kirishima laughs.

"As did I; well played." Aizawa-sensei adds trying to tame his hair.

I turn to Todoroki wanting to ask him something only to find that he'd walked away. I groan frustrated a bit hurt that he's avoiding me. I go back into the burb to fetch All Might's clothes and head back to change. I sigh once I'm in the shower glad to chase away the lingering soreness from the exercise. I quickly freshen up and go to change back into my school uniform. As I pull on my boxers I spot Todoroki changing; I blush seeing his naked torso and silently appreciate his toned form. He thankfully doesn't see me ogling him as he pulls on his undershirt. I try to be quiet so he doesn't run again but, as life would have it I brushed against my unhealed bruise causing me to hiss softly.

"Midoriya?!" Todoroki says whirling around to face me. "I apologize... I thought I was alone…" I notice that his ears are pointed like an fairy's and that they seem to be drooping. "I'll go change somewhere else…" He says shuffling to leave.

"We both need to see Recovery Girl anyways." I tell him and he sighs continuing to change. "You okay? That crash was pretty loud." I ask him hoping for small conversation to make it less awkward.

"Fine." He replies leaving after fixing his tie and coat.

"Ugh!" I groan throwing my hands up in frustration. I finish changing and see Recovery Girl to get my minor injuries healed. The rest of the day flies by and soon I'm heading back to the dorms.

Two weeks later I'm ready to scream because my best friend (and crush) is STILL avoiding me.

As I walk back to the dorms I spot Mirio and wave and he happily waves back jogging over.

"Hey little rebel." He says ruffling my hair.

I grin "Hey atom man." I reply trying to sound upbeat but, failing miserably judging by his expression.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Todoroki is avoiding me." I reply and explain what happened on Halloween to him.

"That is complicated but, I agree that him avoiding you isn't the solution." Mirio says pensively. "And if Endeavor is a vampire I need to inform Sir right away; him being one is very concerning considering his tendencies with Todoroki and villains." I nod and sigh

"What do I do senpai?" I ask him still lost on what to do about Todoroki avoiding me.

"Be assertive and don't let him run away anymore. I must be off now, good luck little rebel!" Mirio replies before he jogs off toward the main gate.

I mull over Mirio's advice for the rest of my short walk back to 2-A Alliance. I sigh softly knowing that before I attempt anything I need to freshen up. I go to my room grabbing my shower stuff and ditching my bag. I head to the showers and onsen knowing nothing good will come of a conversation if I'm tense. After a shower and a 15 minute soak I go back to my room feeling refreshed and much more relaxed. As I finish my essay for Mic's class I hear a knock on my door, "Come in." I call and the door opens revealing Todoroki who is holding the notebook that I recognize to be my math notes. He holds out my notes and turns away prepared to flee once I take my notebook. I remember what Mirio told me and see my opening; fed up with him avoiding me I yank him into my room by the wrist closing the door behind us. I lock us in with my dorm key and turn to face him, "Now, we talk." I say flatly.


	6. Chapter 6

I watch him tense and fidget as he avoids my eyes still holding my notebook. "Shouto." I say watching him jump at the use of his first name. He still avoids my eyes and tries to hand me my notes so he can run. "Oh my god fucking look at me!" I snap finally startling him. His head snaps around and he stares at me because I rarely swear. He looks upset now and the beginnings of tears shining in his eyes.

"Please j-just take your notes." He begs.

"So you can run away again?" I reply.

"Yes!" He snaps his voice cracking. Hearing that caused the past two weeks to sucker punch me.

Tears fill my eyes as I hold his gaze. "Your father is the absolute worst." He looks puzzled as I sink onto my bed, "And lately you've been no better." I see him tense up a bit of frost forming on his right arm. Shouto makes a choked sound his eyes full of tears that quickly begin to spill over,

"Wha-? W-why would you say...that?!" He says more tears going down his face. He swipes his hand across his face sniffling his elven ears laying back in distress.

"Because it's true and you know it." I reply.

"No it's not!" He yells frost coating my floor when he stomps his foot clearly upset and frustrated. "I'm not like my father! I'm not! Is that all you wanted?! To insult me?!" He snaps.

"You're the one who's been avoiding me for the last month!" I yell my voice cracking as my anger fades into sadness.

"For a good reason!" Shouto yells back a flame flickering on his left shoulder. "I returned your notes, goodnight." He goes to leave only to meet the locked door. "Let me out Midoriya." He says.

"No." I reply.

"Let me out!" He says again sounding a bit more panicked as he jiggles the knob.

"No." I reply. "Not until we talk."

"P-Please!" He says shaking more.

"Todoroki…" I sigh.

"P-please let me g-go…" He says his shoulders shuddering as he sinks to the floor by my door his hand still on the knob. I go over to him. "Let...me…" He chokes tears flowing down his cheeks. I open my arms offering a hug but, still giving him the choice. He inhales sharply before crawling into my arms shaking like crazy.

"It's okay Todoroki." I whisper and he breaks down crying.

"It's not okay! I almost k-killed you!" He sobs as I rub his back.

"But you didn't did you? I'm still here." I reply.

"Midoriya I bit you and fed on you! That's not o-o-okay!" He sobs curling in on himself.

"No it's not but, avoiding me isn't the solution." I reply my voice cracking making him look at me. I inhale sharply as my emotions get the better of me. "This entire time…I thought...that I lost you as a friend…." I take a shuddering breath, "That you didn't w-want me around anymore…" I choke on my tears as he looks at me.

"Midoriya…" Todoroki says.

"That I upset you somehow….and...and drove you away…." I sob. Todoroki looks startled.

"That's not true Midoriya! You could never drive me away by caring!" He says.

"W-what was I supposed to think Todoroki? You avoided me like the plague after that night…" I reply tears gushing down my cheeks. He looks away ashamed. "It hurt Shouto…" I sniffle.

He suddenly hugs me tight his tears hitting my neck, "I was scared I'd bite you again and I ended up hurting you even more by trying to avoid that…" He lets out a soft sob, "I'm s-sorry Midoriya...you deserve a better friend…." He pulls away rubbing his eyes.

I pull him back into the hug petting his soft hair, "I don't want a better friend; I just want you to talk to me instead of running away." He nods against my shoulder hiccuping every once in a while as we both begin to calm down. Once our tears dry we go and sit on my bed. He shifts looking away from me. "What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I still fed on you without consent." He replies looking angry at himself small tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Well what if I gave you consent for next time?" I watch his eyes widen in shock as he starts to shake again.

"I could kill you! I have no idea how to control myself when I'm hungry in that way! What if I take too much again?! I don't want t-to h-hurt you a-again!" He starts to panic gripping his hair imagining the worst case scenario.

"Shouto…" I sigh grabbing his hands. "Breathe." He takes a deep breath then another squeezing my hands as he does. "I forgot about your anxiety issues..." I sigh rubbing circles on his hands. "Anyways I'm sure I can stop you from repeating what happened on Halloween."

He looks at me nervousness shining in his eyes, "But, what if…?"

I squeeze his hands with a small smile, "We'll figure it out together okay? But, from here on out I give you consent to feed on me when you need blood." I look him in eye to show him that I'm serious. "Okay?"

He tenses for a moment then lets out a shaky breath meeting my gaze, "O-okay."

I grin, "That a question or a statement?"

He shoves me playfully a small smile on his face, "You're such an ass."

"But, seriously okay?" I say again.

He nods firmly, "Okay."

I wrap him in a hug laying down with him on my chest as I pet his hair. He hums softly leaning into my touch closing his eyes. I don't know how long we lay there but, I was rudely awakened by loud banging on my door. I jolt startling Shouto as we fall out of my bed onto the floor in a tangled mess of limbs. We untangle ourselves and I open the door finding Iida, "Tenya?" I yawn.

"It is time for dinner Midoriya also have you seen Todorioki-kun?" He says pushing up his glasses.

"M'here…" Shouto yawns poking his head out from behind me. He rubs his eye his hair wild.

"I hope you had a good rest now please wash up and come to the common area. Also remember no staying in other rooms at night without permission." Tenya says before walking off to fetch the other boys.

"Well he's more mother hen than ever." I snort as we make ourselves presentable getting a soft laugh from Shouto. We go downstairs for dinner feeling much better than we had in the past month. We'll figure out his needs as we go but, for now I'm just glad to have my friend back.


End file.
